Lecciones de baile
by Kitsune girl Carmichael
Summary: Al ganarse por sorteo entradas a un crucero en el que un miembro de la familia debe competir en un concurso de baile de salón, Judai debe ir tres días de la semana a clases privadas de vals por dos semanas, que tiene como tiempo límite para aprender, lo que no sabía es que a parte de tomar interés en la actividad también lo sería con su instructor y viceversa. JohanxJudai
1. Chapter 1

Nuevo fic spiritshipping, ni modo, tengo dos fics que terminar y me da por empezar otro (sí, tienen permiso para pegarme, pero no tan fuerte), pero… es que este ha estado _meses_ listo guardado en una carpeta y… pues… Ay xd Pero, pero…mmmmm, en mi defensa, con "Niños otra vez" me quedé pegada en la palabra 1756 (sí, hasta ahí llegué xD) y pos, no sé, una fuerza interna extraña me motivó a publicar esto ahora, tal vez para que sepan que sigo viva o-o

**Aviso**: Para los que sigan mi fic "¡Devuélveme mi cascabel!" de Sakura Card Captor, les aprovecho de decir que ya está Actualizado. Y bueno, como solo reemplacé el texto del mensaje (los que saben, saben) con el verdadero capítulo, la fecha de actualización (esa que sale en todo fic) no se puso a la par, así que, los que lo leen creo que deberán buscarlo en mi perfil porque en el fandom CCS se perdió en las fechas de agosto.

Disclaimer: ygh gx _No_ me pertenece, tampoco la imagen de portada.

Resumen completo: Obligado por su familia al ganarse, por sorteo, invitaciones a un crucero en el que un miembro de la familia debe competir en un concurso de baile de salón, Judai debe ir tres días de la semana a clases privadas de baile por dos semanas que tiene como tiempo límite para aprender, lo que no sabía es que aparte de tomar interés en la actividad también lo sería con su instructor y viceversa. Spiritshipping.

Sobre lo del baile…la verdad no sé cómo se me ocurrió ._. tal vez tenga que ver con la imagen de portada, pero no del todo ya que nunca tuve interés en algún tipo de danza O-O (y nótese que este fic se tratará 40% de eso) ni siquiera tengo habilidad para eso así que xD …bueno, que haya salido con una idea como esta para mí es raro.

Sin más, espero les guste n-n

-hi- diálogo

_-hi- pensamiento en su mayoría _(pero sabrán distinguirlo cuando no lo sea)

Otra cosa: FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAD! :D y año nuevo también :3

Capítulo 1

El instructor

Bajo la tenue brisa que le revolvía su pelo castaño bicolor Judai buscaba casi inútilmente la dirección vagamente dada por su padre para llegar al sitio donde conocería a su instructor de baile por dos semanas, dos semanas que suponía le serían eternas.

Mientras caminaba por las calles recordó con aburrimiento cómo había llegado a eso, por sorteo sus padres habían ganado invitaciones a un hermoso crucero con todo pagado (aunque no sabía si crucero era la palabra exacta, después de todo, el barco no iba a alejarse excesivamente de la costa), el punto era que la condición era que en cada familia que iría a asistir debía participar por lo menos un miembro de cada una en el evento principal de la noche.

Un concurso de bailes de salón.

Y de los tres que eran de su familia (descontando al gato), él era el "elegido". Su padre estaba demasiado viejo según él y su madre se negaba a hacerlo, más bien, se negaba a bailar con un desconocido, pues las parejas eran elegidas a la suerte en el mismo lugar. Sin embargo, sus quejas no fueron válidas, fue injusto pero tuvo que asimilarlo después de un rato, después de todo sus padres se negaban a dejar ir lo que serían unas mini vacaciones de dos noches, pagado todo, solo debían asistir y listo. Y así, de un día para otro le consiguieron de inmediato un instructor que recientemente se había estado ganando buena fama para que le enseñara ya que como punto importante: él no sabía (ni le gustaba) bailar en lo absoluto, con suerte algún baile local pero nada más.

No negaba que estaba nervioso, no conocía a esa persona e ir un lugar exclusivo con él o ella los lunes, miércoles y sábados de las próximas semanas empezando del lunes (y era domingo) le resultaba incómodo.

-¿Será chico o chica?- se preguntó a sí mismo en susurro con cierto desinterés para pasar el rato que le quedaba, después de ubicarse mejor, para llegar al lugar acordado para conocerse a pedido de su madre.- lo único que me sé es su apellido…Andersen.- recordó haberlo oído de su padre. Y a los momentos entre tantas otras preguntas que tenía volando por su cabeza una se le quedó implantada y abrió los ojos de golpe casi parando su andar.

-Imploro que no sea como el profesor Chronos- suplicó mirando al cielo aterrorizado, si era así lo sentía mucho por su madre pero ni loco asistía, suficiente tenía con su profesor en jefe como para tener doble tortura.

Aunque había pocas posibilidades de que esa idea fuera cierta, había escuchado que tenía una reputación "perfecta", destacando su amabilidad y por supuesto su habilidad en los distintos bailes que aprendió en el extranjero, también se decía que era alguien de gran belleza y que podía cautivar a cualquiera.

¿Pero era chico o chica?

_-Ojalá chico…_

Sacudió su cabeza al pensar eso al creer que no debería importarle, pero de todas formas lo iba a saber de primera mano. Divisó a lo lejos una construcción con el cartel de diferentes colores con el nombre del lugar que buscaba.

_Salón de baile "Dragón arcoíris" _

¡Bingo!

Se felicitó a sí mismo por encontrarlo triunfalmente (sin contar la hora y media buscando por las calles sin rumbo). El punto era que lo había encontrado.

-Bonito lugar- opinó Judai admirando la decoración que veía en la pared, en la puerta y en el interior que veía a través del vidrio de esta última. Al menos se veía cómodo y cálido. Tal vez no sería tan malo tomar clases allí, solo debía procurar llegar temprano y no una hora tarde para la próxima vez…y hablando de eso…

-¡Oh rayos!- dando un sobresalto se apresuró a tocar y entrar al lugar esperando que su instructor o instructora fuera alguien paciente. Adentro todo se vio silencioso y se preguntó si fue buena idea entrar así como así, tal vez allí se alojaba un fantasma que iba a poseerlo y todo aquello del baile fue una vil trampa de película.

Ahora se arrepentía de ver esa película de terror de mala calidad la noche anterior.

Un sonido de pasos acercándose lo interrumpió e inconscientemente dio un salto al creer por momentos que su disparatada idea podía ser real, pero después de auto tranquilizarse se quedó esperando a que quien fuera llegara y, por mientras, se fijaba más en el ambiente, un espacio amplio ideado con piso despejado para bailar, al fondo una mesa y tres sillas, sobre una de esas una radio moderna, fuera de eso la decoración con colores como el verde era el predominante.

Inmerso en eso, no se dio cuenta de que alguien ya estaba frente a él.

-…emm… ¿Tú eres Judai?-

¿Eh? Una voz masculina lo hizo salir de su mente y se dio la vuelta para verlo. De inmediato un inconsciente sonrojo se esparció en su rostro. Frente a él un joven un poco más alto que él lo miraba medio somnoliento, de pelo esmeralda revuelto y ojos del mismo hermoso color, usaba ropa casual al igual que él de modo que podía moverse libremente, todo eso lo pudo observar en primera fila porque y, la causa de sonrojo (aparte de estar sorprendido de la apariencia del otro) era que.

Estaba a MUY corta distancia. Casi se quedó sin aliento por el impacto.

Casi juraba que podía sentir la respiración del otro y como estaba de espaldas a una pared no tenía modo de retroceder.

-Etto…-

El otro al parecer sin notar su duda dio un largo bostezo, lo cual le resultó extraño y lo sacó momentáneamente de su estado incómodo. Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse.

-¿De por casualidad tu apellido es Andersen?- recibió un cabeceo y descubrió que había encontrado a su instructor o mejor dicho al revés.

\- _De modo que es un chico-_ pensó y un alivio lo envolvió, dándose a ver en su expresión acompañada de un pequeño suspiro. Si tuviera que elegir, diría que se llevaba mejor con los chicos, y no porque estos lo atrajeran de otra forma.

Se golpeó mentalmente. ¡Se había prometido guardarse aquello!

-¿Por qué te golpeas?

_¿Qué? _Se quedó medio atontado por el comentario y tardó un poco en darse cuenta que de verdad se había golpeado la cara, el otro mirándolo extrañado.

"Qué hermosa primera impresión" se dio el lujo de pensar con ironía y vergüenza mezcladas.

-¿Eh? Ah, no. P-por nada- soltó una risa avergonzado y volvió a lo importante, despejándose la garganta antes de hablar y disimular su anterior acción.- Vine para conocerlo y desde mañana empezar las clases no como desconocidos.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo saludaba con la mano esperando que el otro tomara distancia por su indirecta.

-Ah…sí, ya me acuerdo

-_¿¡Solo eso?!-_

Antes de volver a hablar el otro se estiró como cuando uno lo hace en las mañanas después de una cansada noche.

-Lo siento, pero no dormí muy bien, de hecho, estaba durmiendo hace unos minutos- informó él restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano.

-¿Durmiendo?- curioseó Judai ladeando la cabeza. Al parecer, o se había olvidado la cercanía que tenían o se había acostumbrado a esta. Sin embargo, por la explicación que el extraño le prosiguió a dar casi hace que se resbalara hasta caerse por la pared.

-Sí, me levanté tan temprano que cuando estuve listo y vi que no tenía nada que hacer me tiré a la cama y dormí como caí.

Inicio de interrogatorio.

-¿A qué hora se acostó?

-Como a las 3 de la mañana…supongo

-¿por qué?

-se me olvidó.

-¿A qué hora se levantó?

-primero a las 7…- Otro somnoliento bostezo- ¿ahora qué hora es por cierto?- al parecer el sueño lo ponía descuidado, y eso se notaba porque apenas se mantenía de pie, de hecho, por momentos Judai creyó que de verdad se inclinaría demasiado y chocaría contra el suelo.

-Más o menos las 11…supongo- respondió el castaño poniéndose en pose pensativa.

Luego de esa respuesta Judai y él se quedaron mirándose por un rato, aunque en realidad era Johan quien le mantenía la mirada como si hubiera encontrado algo muy interesante en su rostro, y él solo de vez en cuando le mantenía la vista con su sonrojo aumentando, pero no sabía si era de vergüenza o simple incomodidad (o tal vez ninguna), eso hasta que cayó en la cuenta nuevamente de la distancia que lo separaba y decidió ocuparse de aquello primero.

-Ejem, ¿qué tal si nos tomamos nuestro espacio?- preguntó evitando sonar descortés (a pedido de su madre al saber que sus modales no eran los mejores del mundo)

El otro enarcó una ceja y vio sus intenciones.

-¿Si tratas de ser cortés no deberías primero preguntar el nombre?

Judai casi sintió como una nube se instalaba sobre su cabeza dispuesta a hacer llover en cualquier momento. En esos momentos lo único que pudo hacer fue pestañear.

-Me llamo Johan.- se presentó él y le dedicó una sonrisa para animarlo al ver que no se movía- vale, tranquilo ¿sí? No soy bueno cuando estoy con sueño. Y antes que nada…emm ¿Judai?

El castaño cabeceó.

Complacido al ver que pudo recordar el nombre continuó- muy bien Judai, vamos, acompáñame.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue por un pasillo que antes no había visto, y antes de poder celebrar que ya no podía sentir la respiración del otro tan cerca suyo y ya tenía su "metro cuadrado" se dispuso a seguirlo con cierta vacilación. Después de todo, solo había ido a saludar y debía devolverse a su casa pronto, pero la curiosidad lo invadía y decidió que un rato allí no sería malo, además no pudo presentarse de buena manera con Johan y como al parecer, en apariencia por lo menos, él era de edad parecida a la suya, 17, pensó que sería bueno entablar una amistad con él para pasar mejor el rato cuando le tocaran clases.

Al menos había descubierto que no era ningún fantasma poseedor de cuerpos. Eso era bueno.

Al ver que todavía tenía esa idea en la cabeza se puso una nota mental de devolver esa película a Asuka cuando pudiera mientras caminaba tratando de seguirle el paso a su nuevo instructor que por cierto lo había dejado muy atrás.

-¡Espera!- alcanzó a decir cuando Johan pasó por otra puerta y con suerte él impidió que se la cerrara.

Se vio sorprendido -lo siento, creí que ibas detrás de mí- se disculpó-, por cierto ¿qué edad tienes?- era el turno de Johan de ser curioso y ahora que Judai lo notaba se veía más despierto.

-17- respondió mientras observaba el lugar al que habían llegado que era otra sala con una pequeña cocina al fondo y más allá otro pasillo sin salida más que tres puertas una al lado de la otra.

-Yo tengo 24- dijo Johan sonriendo- así que…recapitulemos- se sentó en otra mesa que estaba cerca de la cocina y esperó a que Judai también lo hiciera.

Al sentarse ambos al fin tenían la ocasión de charlar de buena manera y dando un suspiro Judai esperó a que el otro empezara ¿él había dado la idea de una recapitulación no?

Luego de toser un poco, Johan se dispuso a hablar mientras sacaba un papel que Judai no sabía de dónde había venido pero en esa hoja tenía escrito a mano muchas palabras.

-Tus padres me llamaron ayer para tener un contrato sobre clases privadas, supongo que estas enterado de eso jeje, sigo, el trato es que te enseñe un vals inglés en diferentes dificultades para una cosa que no me aclararon- Judai cabeceó- Y tienes que venir aquí los lunes y miércoles después de la escuela y los sábados por la mañana. Eso es todo- terminó con una sonrisa que decía que estaba complacido.

-Sí, eso es todo- repitió Judai sonriendo cómodo con la compañía del peli verde. Se le había pasado por la cabeza que aquello era demasiado confortable como para un ambiente desconocido, ni en su casa se sentía tan a gusto. ¿Qué sería? No se dio el tiempo de pensarlo y, como era una persona que vivía el momento sin pensarlo, solo viviéndolo, puso eso en práctica otra vez y solo se dejó llevar.

2 minutos después se encontraban conversando sobre música y de allí Judai sabía mucho por lo que no se le complicó en seguirle la conversación a Johan que conocía a fondo de muchas culturas al viajar por diversos lugares.

-¿En serio has viajado tanto como para conocer tanto de música?- dijo entusiasmado Judai recibiendo un cabeceo, Johan era simpático y congeniaban perfectamente de modo que poco a poco empezaron a conocerse.

-Sí, viajo y aprendo de donde vaya, y cuando quise tomarme un descanso de eso me instalé aquí- extendió los brazos como si señalara todo el espacio de la habitación- y subsisto enseñando distintos bailes ya sea en clases privadas o clases en conjunto algunos días de la semana en la mañana.

-Eso es interesante- comentó Judai alagándolo.- ¿Y no se te hace difícil?

Johan se encogió de hombros- no mucho, recibo pedidos seguido, aunque supongo que la dificultad vendría en qué tan tieso o cuántos pies izquierdos tenga el cliente para bailar- bromeó.

El castaño ahogó una pequeña risa y luego miró a un reloj cercano, se paró y se dispuso a irse- bueno, pues vas a tener que poner mucho esfuerzo conmigo- dijo sonriendo con cierta burla hacia su discapacidad para el baile.- En fin, ¡me voy!- declaró haciéndole un gesto con la mano mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- gusto en conocerte Johan, vendré mañana después de la escuela, ahora tengo que procurar no llegar tarde a mi casa para que no me maten- rio.

El otro hizo lo mismo y se apoyó en su mano mientras lo veía irse.

-También fue un gusto Judai pero ¿Tan malo eres en el baile? Ten por seguro que no fallaré- declaró con un guiño.- por cierto- Judai lo volteó a ver antes de cruzar el umbral y en la cara de Johan se formó una sonrisa de diversión- eso te pasa por llegar tan tarde a la reunión ¿crees que no lo sé? Seguro te perdiste.

-_¡Me pilló!- _pensó por un segundo alarmado el castaño pero después le respondió buscando defenderse- pero al menos me levanté más temprano.- En la cara de Johan se formó una expresión de sorpresa.

-oh…eso…yo…-vaciló

-Gané

Luego de reírse triunfante Judai por fin pasó por la puerta para irse, antes avisando que podía salir solo. Johan se quedó ahí en su puesto mirándolo hasta que ya no estuvo en su vista.

-Es alguien interesante- dijo para sí mismo mientras se levantaba y se decidía a hacer las cosas que tenía pendiente- por lo menos las clases que tenga con él no serán aburridas.- no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño bostezo- pero primero tengo que deshacerme de esta somnolencia. Aunque antes iré a despedir a Judai, no debe estar tan lejos.- dijo para zafarse de la flojera que tenía.

Además, no negaba que había lago en ese chico que le hacía no querer quitarle la mirada de encima. Acercarse más a él no era mala idea, después de todo, entre más entablaran amistad, más confianza, y esta última era un requisito en el baile de parejas.

Mientras, el castaño ya había salido del lugar y nuevamente buscaba ubicarse, sin pensarlo mucho tomó el camino de la izquierda y empezó a caminar.

Suponía que Johan sería un instructor interesante, no era como los que tenía en su escuela y eso lo hacía feliz, también que sería un buen comienzo. De improvisto sintió que alguien lo llamaba, se dio la vuelta y vio a Johan despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano y solo atinó a sonreírle por el gesto.

La verdad, estar con él le hacía sentir cómodo a pesar de apenas conocerlo. Quién sabe, quizá con él podría tomarle gusto al vals inglés, se rio de su propia idea aunque…sería un buen reto ¿no?

Una vibración en su pantalón lo hizo sacar su celular y palidecer al ver que era su madre. Revisó la hora.

-_uh-oh…_

Tragó y se puso el celular en la oreja esperando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-¿hola?

-¡JUDAI!

Un silencio de 3 segundos.

-…creo _moriré esta noche-_

-Fin del capítulo-

¿Saben? Casi me morí investigando sobre bailes de salón que pudiera usar xD no muchos me gustaron como para ver a Judai o Johan bailándolos y me tomé un largo tiempo en eso porque no quería dejar ir la idea e-e me rehúso a abandonarla, además, no sé, tal vez así mi ignorancia en temas de baile sea menos (todo cuenta ¿no?). Al final solo me decidí por el vals inglés ñ-ñ iba a poner tango también pero…ejem, me dije a mí misma que mejor no xD

De todas formas, como soy una casi completa ignorante (solo sé info básica) en cosas baile cualquier dato sería bienvenido

¿Cuándo voy a actualizar?

Se lo dejo a cómo le vaya al fic y mi inspiración. En todo caso, planeo tomarme mi tiempo con este fic después de todo, como voy a entrar en la enseñanza media el prox año se me vendrán pocos momentos para escribir. En todo caso dudo que el fic sea largo xD y en todo caso del en todo caso (?, quiero actualizar "Niños otra vez"… ese fic es todo un caso.

En fin, como ya vieron, no hay mucho spiritshiping todavía, pero al menos ya se tomaron interés, un interés de primera impresión pero eso es algo :D

Bien, dejando eso de lado espero les haya gustado n-n y un review siempre es bienvenido, sea bueno o malo y si es malo, que sea constructivo y no destructivo xD

¡Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Ohayo! nwn ¿Cómo les va? Hace mucho no pasaba por este fandom o-o Pasan que cosas (?) ¡Cof! Digo, cosas que pasan… *Esquiva un ladrillo* ¡Hua! GOMEN QAQ ¡No he entrado a este fandom hacía mucho! ¡Me siento horrible por haber perdido tanto interés en mis fics! TT0TT *Esquiva un zapato* D: ¡Kya! ¡Ok, ok, me callo la boca! *Mira distraídamente hacia otro lado y recupera la compostura* Ejem

A continuación y para que se rían un rato: Tengo algo que presumir 8D (¡Yei, cambio de tema!)

¡Adivinen quién aprendió a hacer el guion largo! (Hace un mes y medio)

…Oh shí xD. Antes usaba el guion cortito (-) porque no sabía cómo hacer el otro, y era justamente este último el que se usa para los diálogos. Ay ay ay, ¿qué cosas no? Al menos ya programé el Word para que me sea más fácil usar este nuevo guion, así que váyanse acostumbrando a verlo porque ahora siempre voy a usarlo cuando un personaje diga algo xD

En fin, listo, continúen con sus vidas uvu

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Lady of Duel**: Jeje, en verde estoy feliz de que te haya gustado nwn Yo tuve la misma idea cuando pensaba en este fic, imaginarlos bailando un vals al ritmo de la música…¡Kya! Los grabaría xD Espero poner más partes tiernas entre esos dos, digo, es que ambos son tiernos entonces creo no debería ser difícil (?

**Kathe**: ¡Wow! Qué genial es encontrar a una compatriota :D gusto en conocerte también (Si es que estás leyendo esto claro xD ) Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, nunca hay suficiente fanfics spiritshipping por lo que cooperar no está demás, solo espero poder controlar mejor esta vez el desarrollo de la historia. Sobre Judai y Johan, pues, espero mantener ese toque que nombraste ;D

Psdt: Yo soy de más al centro, aquí donde últimamente hemos tenido tormentas eléctricas D:

¡Saludos!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno, capítulo dos. Espero les guste :D

Disclaimer: ygh gx no me pertenece

Capítulo 2

Primera clase: Aprendiendo historia.

El lunes por la mañana se levantó temprano, apagando como siempre las cinco alarmas de su celular (con intervalos de dos minutos cada una). La causa de estas medidas eran sus tendencias a quedarse dormido después de apagar la primera, la segunda, y a veces la tercera alarma, la cuarta y quinta eran por si acaso.

Ya tenía bien claro que no era un madrugador como su padre o madre, la pregunta del millón era de qué lado de la familia había heredado el defecto. E interiorizándonos en este, más de una vez su madre tuvo que recurrir a tirarle agua fría para cumplir la proeza que a veces las alarmas no lograban. Pero el agua fría era tanto buena estrategia como traumante por lo que se preparaba psicológicamente para tratar de cumplir los horarios, cosa que con el paso de los años había perfeccionado.

Sus clases empezaban a las 8 y terminaban a las 4 de la tarde, pero no por eso la jornada era menos pesada. Judai se esforzaba, de veras lo hacía, (aunque sus profesores e incluso sus amigos le llevaran la contraria) y es que siempre fue así como resultaba todo: _Todos_ los lunes se dormía puntualmente durante las dos primeras clases de matemáticas y pasaba hasta el mediodía en las nubes, entre ello permitiéndose de vez en cuando pensar en cosas específicas que su mente pudiera llevar con ligereza dada su somnolencia.

En momentos como ese, en los que quería escapar de todo lo relacionado con la escuela se dejó llevar por la inmensa curiosidad de las clases que debía tomar al salir de clases, sin evitar sentirse ansioso o, tal vez, nervioso. Se le era todavía muy extraño, había congeniado perfectamente con Johan, pero de forma diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado. Quizás todavía eran "conocidos" pues apenas ayer lo había conocido, pero intuía con cierto sexto sentido que tenía, que pronto sin duda llegarían a ser buenos amigos. Podía saber cómo iría una relación con distintas personas que encontraba con solo conversar con ellas un rato. Aunque por más que fueran creencias, nunca le habían fallado; Había funcionado con Asuka, con Sho ¡y hasta con Jun! La relación con este último se había tardado pero al fin y al cabo terminaron siendo buenos compañeros. Ya el peli negro no negaba que lo conociera en la calle por lo menos.

Sintió que lo movían suavemente, un segundo después fue más fuerte, a la tercera sintió que le dieron un ligero golpe en su hombro, a la cuarta el golpe fue más fuerte y a la quinta escuchó una voz casi exasperada.

—¡Juuuuudai!—

Sobresaltado miró a su derecha todavía desorientado para encontrándose con su mejor amigo Sho, un chico de baja estatura con ojos y pelo celestes, que lo sacudía y miraba fijo para que le prestara atención.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa Sho?— preguntó medio somnoliento tratando de volver a la realidad. Estaba en la mesa que usualmente ocupaba en las clases, mesa que estaba junto a la de Sho.

—Vamos, ¿no dormiste anoche?— dijo el peli celeste en forma de regaño,— tenemos que cambiar de clases amigo. —

—Sí…Jaja— rio disimuladamente sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente donde habían apuntes que debía anotar y, que por cierto, debía copiar rápido antes de que los borraran— Sho, por favor no me recuerdes que casi muero ayer, en verdad que mi mamá se pone furiosa cuando me tardo demasiado— Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

El otro se encogió de hombros —¿Pensabas en algo en específico? Parecías hipnotizado.—

Pensó en la sensación distinta que había recibido de su sexto sentido al recordar su encuentro con Johan. Un rápido sonrojo de vergüenza se le cruzó por la cara y se apresuró a hablar— ¡No! No, no, no. — No quería que Sho lo supiera, de por sí el peli celeste ya pensaba que él era raro, no quería que pensara que lo era más de sus expectativas. Por supuesto que algún día se lo nombraría, pero aquel no era el momento que estaba esperando.

—Ajá…— Fue la respuesta insatisfecha —Como quieras, oye, ¿Harás algo por la tarde?— preguntó con entusiasmo a lo que Judai tuvo que decepcionarlo al cabecear. —¿Qué? ¿Qué harás? Iba a invitarte a venir a mi casa.— El peli celeste sonaba triste y con la mirada le pidió alguna causa.

Judai se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, tampoco quería contarle la historia del crucero y lo de las clases. No gracias. Pero tampoco era fan de mentirles a sus amigos, menos a Sho, que lo conocía hacía tantos años. Por tanto, con cierto dolor buscó en su mente la escusa más convincente que encontrara.

— Mira Sho, yo…tengo que hacer el aseo.

La desventaja de no gustar de mentir es que cuando lo necesitas el resultado es catastrófico.

—¡¿Aseo?!—

Judai se encogió en su asiento.

Hacer el aseo… Sho no se lo creía. Judai haciendo la limpieza…

No era algo que alguien completamente cuerdo creería. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el castaño mentía y, un poco herido, Sho cambió su mirada de tristeza por una interrogante y aguda.

—_Yo y mi ineficacia para mentir_— se lamentó Judai mentalmente antes de sonreír y asegurar lo que había dicho —Sí, a decir verdad dejé un desastre el otro día— dijo exagerando intencionalmente la palabra "desastre".

Sho entrecerró sus ojos, que Judai secundara su mentira lo lastimaba, algo no quería decirle a él que era su mejor amigo desde que tenían 5 años. Estaba a punto de mostrarse más enojado e irse pero no lo hizo por el brillo de culpa que vio en los ojos del castaño, lo había visto muchas veces antes cuando Judai quería ocultar algo, y bien sabía que tampoco era un partidario de la mentira… entonces, ¿Qué le pasaba a su amigo para actuar así? Al final, lo pensó un poco más y terminó cabeceando triste para difuminar todo el enredo que tenía.

En cambio, tal y como había imaginado el peli celeste Judai sintió una punzada de culpa —_Perdóname Sho…pero en serio no quiero que lo sepas.—_

Pero ya lo había decidido, quería que todo el asunto en crucero quedara solo como asunto familiar, le hubiera dado cierta vergüenza el tener que explicarle a su mejor amigo aquello de los bailes y el concurso, no era algo (en su punto de vista) que puedas ir diciendo por allí.

Minutos después, cuando ambos ya estaban en el pasillo para ir a su próxima clase, se dio cuenta de algo.

—Um…Sho

—Dime

—¿Qué clase nos toca ahora? ¿Arte verdad?

—Me estarás tomando el pelo

Judai esbozó una sonrisita nerviosa, de esas en las que sabías que él hablaba en serio y admitía que había olvidado algo, o cosas parecidas.

—Amigo, no me acuerdo ni de la hora. ¿Toca arte o biología?— Se rio de sí mismo por su torpeza pero había estado tan en las nubes que se le era difícil pensar con claridad.

Sho suspiró y negó con la cabeza, sin embargo le dirigió una sonrisa al castaño, después de todo quería a su amigo tal y como era.

—Toca arte— Dijo riéndose abiertamente después al ver la expresión de Judai por la información, que era una mueca de medio lado, casi incómoda pero sin perder el sentido optimista que lo caracterizaba.

El castaño suspiró sonriendo— Esperaba que me dijeras alguna otra— bromeó— Puede que otra vez por llegar tarde el profesor Chronos me haga salir del aula por responder mal a una de sus preguntas nada que ver con la materia.

El profesor Chronos tenía la "gran" cualidad de ser el maestro menos querido en toda la escuela y a su vez uno de los más antiguos en trabajar allí, siendo la mano derecha del director y quien seguido les daba castigo a los estudiantes que a su ojo rompía con los ideales de estudiante modelo. Desde el primer día en que Judai había pisado la escuela fue puesto en la lista negra del profesor Chronos, no era como si al castaño le importara demasiado pero a veces era tan… Tener a un profesor con poder en tu contra hace la estancia en la escuela no hace las cosas más fáciles. Hay que ir con cuidado.

—Es lo que hay,— Intentó consolarlo el otro— y si no nos apuramos nos echará de la clase por llegar tarde como dices, otra vez—

Al final, si resultó como ellos pensaban que terminaría. Tuvieron que quedarse fuera de la sala durante media hora antes de poder entrar a lo que quedaba, pero el sufrimiento no acababa allí todavía porque Chronos sería el sustituto de la profesora de biología en las siguientes clases… que eran 2 antes del almuerzo. Y cuando este finalmente llegó Sho y Judai estaban casi muertos por toda la carga.

—Hey, muchachos, es hora de almorzar ¿saben?— Los llamó una joven rubia a la puerta del salón con sus libros en brazos, esperando que los dos jóvenes se levantaran de una vez y quitaran sus rostros de las mesas. Ella también era una amiga cercana a ellos, y fue un alivio que compartieran clases de biología pues los había salvado varias veces del ojo crítico de cierto profesor.

—Tú no entiendes Asuka— Gimió Judai levantando apenas lentamente su cabeza de la tabla de madera —Los lunes siempre son difíciles, estamos a mitad de año pero en serio ya necesito vacaciones.

Asuka rio suavemente al comentario de su amigo y, cuan hermana mayor, se acercó a él y apuntó sus manos al lugar donde sabía que él era demasiado sensible a las cosquillas. Sho levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver el gesto de silencio que le hacía Asuka antes de hacer su travesura.

3, 2, 1…

—¡HUA! AJAjaja ¡Asuka! Ajaja ¡NOoo! ¡AYUDA SHO! —

Judai empezó a reírse incontrolable contagiando tanto a la rubia como al peli celeste.

La estrategia de las cosquillas para despertarse entre ellos era usual, se conocían hacía ya tantos años que la confianza y cercanía se los permitía.

—_Los lunes siempre pueden mejorar— _Pensó Judai luego de la sesión de cosquillas teniendo uno que otro tic y risa ocasional como secuela, luego, como una memoria fugaz, recordó a qué lugar tendría que ir y con quién encontrarse. Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta mientras empezaba a recoger sus libros y cuaderno.

No sabía cómo, pero aquello lo alegró aún más.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando fue el fin de la jornada escolar fue tremendamente difícil esquivar a Sho, Asuka y Jun ya que coincidían en gran parte en el trayecto de vuelta sus casas, siendo él el último en el grupo, sin embargo, como ahora se dirigía a otro lugar debía ser el primero en irse por otro camino, lo cual levantaría sospechas, sobre todo en Sho.

Gran fue su sorpresa que cuando tuvo que separarse no sucedió la escena que había imaginado, solo un par de cejas levantadas y signos de interrogación.

—Hoy voy por este camino, tengo algo que hacer. ¡Nos vemos mañana! —Se despidió deteniéndose justo en frente de la calle que guiaba a su destino.

Jun se encogió de hombros mientras retomaba su caminata—Como quieras—

—Adiós Judai, cuídate— Se despidió Asuka

Sho siguió el ejemplo de la rubia, no sin antes darle una última mirada antes de retomar el camino.

El castaño sonrió ligeramente antes de irse por su propio lado, tratando de ver las referencias que había tomado el día anterior. Una casa roja de dos pisos por aquí… Una parada de autobús… Un parque…Doblar a la derecha…

Luego de un rato estaba enfrente del lugar donde tomaría sus lecciones. Miró la hora en su reloj pulsera ¡Puntual! Cuando se lo proponía e verdad podía llegar a tiempo a un lugar, orgulloso de sí mismo se dispuso a tocar la puerta para avisar a Johan que había llegado. Lamentablemente aquello no pudo ser porque cuando estaba a punto de tocas la puerta se abrió hacia dentro y él, por el impulso y sorpresa tropezó casi cayéndose hacia dentro del edificio también. Sus instintos para amortiguar la caída estuvieron a punto de ser puestos a prueba cuando sintió que fue sujetado justo a tiempo por la cintura.

—¡Eso estuvo cerca!

Reconoció esa voz, ¡era Johan! Levantó su cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que de inmediato le dieron seguridad. Luego se dio cuenta en la posición en que estaban: Frente a él, Johan lo sujetaba de la cintura con sus dos manos mientras su cabeza rozaba el pecho del mayor, le costó tres segundos darse cuenta que esta era una posición algo comprometedora y la vergüenza inundó su rostro en forma de un sonrojo profundo. Ni siquiera pusdo hablar sin tartamudear.

—Ah-a em, J-Johan… emm— Si hubiera que representar su cara en forma de caricatura tendría sus ojos en forma de espiral con la cara de un color rojo que competía con la camiseta que usaba.

Afortunadamente Johan se dio cuenta a lo que se refería, y Judai hubiera jurado que divisó un color rosa en sus mejillas antes de que lo ayudara a enderezarse.

El castaño aún estaba afectado por el sonrojo en su cara pero al menos el efecto de nerviosismo que le impedía hablar normalmente ya no lo agobiaba tanto ,pues, al menos, logró susurrar un tímido "gracias" recibiendo de vuelta una sonrisa también un tanto nerviosa y tímida.

—Te diría lo siento por la escena de hace unos instantes pero gracias a ella te salvé de un buen golpe ¿no? —Dijo medio bromeando Johan para aliviar el ambiente.

Judai soltó en voz baja una risa —Yo podría haber estado bien, gracias—

Se quedaron unos segundos más mirándose a los ojos, sin ninguna otra razón antes de entrar al edificio cada uno con sus propios pensamientos.

—Serán mejor entrar— El castaño no puedo haber estado más de acuerdo con su instructor.

Guiado por Johan ambos caminaron a la misma habitación en la que habían conversado tanto el día anterior y el ambiente familiar fue suficiente para calmar lo que quedaba de los nervios en Judai, que se sentó en el mismo lugar que había ocupado ayer mientras se preguntaba por qué no se habían quedado en la habitación de entrada donde estaban todos los implementos para las primeras lecciones de baile. Era algo que en verdad quería averiguar.

—Johan, ¿por qué estamos-?

—¿En esta pieza y no en la otra?— Lo interrumpió el otro mientras sacaba de un cajón, al otro lado de la sala, unos papeles.

Judai ladeó su cabeza levemente de forma interrogante cuando el de ojos esmeralda los alzó y sacudió para mostrárselos mientras se acercaba a su asiento frente a él.

—¿…Papeles?

Johan ignoró la forma en que el castaño miraba lo que traía en manos y simplemente se sentó en su silla.—Exacto. Papeles.

Judai se inclinó un poco más adelante no satisfecho con la respuesta. —Pero, ¿por qué necesitamos esos papeles? —Preguntó curioso tratando de leer lo que decía la primera plana.

Johan no respondió de inmediato porque se quedó viendo la expresión que Judai tenía en su rostro en su lucha por tratar de descubrir para qué intenciones tenía con aquellos papeles.

Era adorable. El cómo sus inocentes ojos color chocolate estaban fijos en querer lograr su objetivo y la expresión media confusa y curiosa que nunca nadie podría igualar…

Eran pensamientos que no debía de tener, pero las emociones no se controlan.

Pero sabía que no debían estar. Johan sacudió su cabeza mentalmente y se centró en los dichosos papeles que había sacado, mirando de vez en cuando al castaño sin que este se diera cuenta, de hecho, ni él se había dado cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que él mismo tenía en su rostro.

—Estos papeles traen información sobre el vals inglés, información que pasaremos hoy y de la cual espero te aprendas para el miércoles, día en el cual empezaremos con los pasos básicos.

Los ojos de Judai se ensancharon de la sorpresa. —¿¡Aprenderemos historia!? Pero, ¡vengo de la escuela! —Se quejó con un mohín.

Johan se rio y sonrió de medio lado —Esta también es una escuela, además— agregó — No puedo enseñarte un baile como el vals inglés si ni siquiera sabes sus orígenes, no, no.

El castaño gimió en respuesta y a regañadientes se enderezó en su silla, desviando la mirada en el proceso como forma de huelga, él pensaba que era solo aprender unos cuantos pasos y listo, pero, ¿aprender historia?

¡Venía de 8 horas de clases, 4 de ellas con el profesor Chronos, las cuales habían sido un infierno y suficientes para dejarlos agotado mentalmente!

El peli-esmeralda lo miró con simpatía— Vamos, mira que soy un buen profesor, no será aburrido.

Judai lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y Johan volvió a tener los pensamientos de antes, por lo que se obligó, casi molesto consigo mismo a desviar su atención a los papeles de información. Era un profesor. No debía de sentir ternura por sus estudiantes, a pesar que era la primera vez que se sentía así por uno.

—¿Cuál…es tu método de enseñanza? —Preguntó suavemente el castaño dándole un pequeña mirada.

Obviamente se estaba abriendo a aprender. Johan sonrió.

—Solo quiero ver cuánto sabes, te haré unas preguntas y tu tendrás que ver si te las sabes o no, de todas formas, no son difíciles y al final te daré una guía en la cual basarte para que sepas lo básico para el miércoles.

Esperó una respuesta durante unos minutos, mientras miraba al menor que había cerrado sus ojos, como pensando en qué decir, al final, cuando los abrió Judai sonrió con cierta travesura

—Solo espero no le digas a mis padres que te decepcionó mi completa ignorancia sobre el vals cuando termine la clase

Johan soltó una carcajada, acompañada por la de Judai.

—Tranquilo— Dijo el mayor—Lo que pasa aquí se queda aquí.

Nunca pensó que aquellas palabras serían significativas en el futuro.

—Entonces—Agregó Judai—¡Supongo que habrá que empezar antes de que me arrepienta!

-Prueba de diagnóstico sobre el vals inglés-

Johan se aclaró la garganta antes de leer la primera plana—¿En qué ciudad el vals tuvo sus orígenes?

—_Empezamos mal—_Judai se mordió el labio inferior buscan en su cabeza algo que responder.

—¿Y bien?

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac.

—Um… emm…¿Marruecos?

Johan puso cara de pocker mientras que Judai puso una sonrisa nerviosa

—Marruecos es un país.

—Oh…

Johan hizo una pequeña mueca—El vals inglés se originó en la ciudad de Boston, Estados unidos.

Judai cabeceó mientras se memorizaba la información.

—¿Cómo solía bailarse el vals?

—¿No era en parejas?

—Sí y no, antes se bailaba en grupos de parejas.

—Okey

—¿En qué año se introdujo en Inglaterra?

—¿Cómo voy a saberme eso?

Johan le mandó una de _aquellas_ miradas de profesor al menor logrando que este se estremeciera.

—Emmm, ¿como en los 1800s?

—En 1874 para ser específicos, pero sí.

El castaño suspiró con alivio por haber atinado a una, pero no tuvo tanto relajo.

—Ahora dime, ¿Antes el vals era rápido o lento?

Judai pensó en la pregunta y en la respuesta, antes, tuvo un pequeño error con de cir que se bailaba en parejas (siendo que era en grupos de parejas) así que si ahora el vals era lento…

—Era rápido

Recibió un cabeceo y se sintió bien por haber respondido correctamente. No lo estaba haciendo tan mal después de todo.

—¿Por qué cambió la modalidad entonces?

Judai hizo una mueca—_Atrapado_—Pensó

Johan al ver que no respondería decidió explicarlo— Antes, como el vals era muy rápido y coreográfico era bastante difícil organizarse, además de ser exigente con los bailarines puesto que estos debían hacer vueltas muy rápidas. Por lo que se cambió y se creó el llamado "vals pausado". Eso en cortas palabras.

El castaño cabeceó—Entiendo—Johan en verdad era sabio, ¿cómo podía saber todo eso? Desde la primera pregunta no volvió a consultar las hojas con información. Era genial y Judai lo admiraba, pero sabía que no debía estar sorprendido. Cuando uno ama algo es fácil aprender sobre ello.

—¿Listo para la siguiente pregunta? —Sonrió Johan y el castaño se fijó mejor en sus ojos. Ojos verdes eran de verdad atrayentes, profundos y claros a la vez. Le recordaban al mar.

—Adelante.

—

Fin cap.

Notas de autora:

Vaya, pues, hasta ahora esto es lo que me ha salido después del episodio de desinterés por mis fics ;_; Espero les haya agradado. Siento que perdí mi toque al escribir o, no sé, o sea, ¿Voy muy rápido? D:!

Bueno, en fin, no tengo mucho más que decir, dejaré este texto por aquí…y me iré. Sería genial si dejan su opinión en forma de review n-n y si no pues…ni modo (?) xD Ni si quiera sé si hay gente por aquí, digo, el fandom en español de esta serie siempre ha sido algo lento comparado a otros por lo que, no sé xD si hay gente leyendo esto es suficiente para sorprenderme. En fin, no haré ninguna promesa de actualizar pronto cualquiera de mis fics (porque siempre que lo hago resulta lo contrario 8D) PEEEEERO, prometo dar lo mejor de mí para hacer un esfuerzo owo (sobre todo con "Niños otra vez" Rayosssss, ese fic en serio que está difícil de actualizar)

PSDT: ¡Recuerden!: Cualquier guía sobre el vals inglés podría iluminar mi ignorancia 8D

¡Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes (excepto uno que otro Oc extra), ni música o juegos que salgan o nombre aquí me pertenecen, solo me pertenece la historia.

[-hi- diálogo

_-hi- pensamiento en su mayoría]_

_¡Que tengan buena lectura!_

Capítulo 3

Clase no oficial: El ritmo es básico

Judai se sorprendió a sí mismo increíblemente ansioso para que el día miércoles llegara. ¿Por qué? Simple: Johan. Estaba entusiasmado por volver a su clase y más aún por volver a verlo, le resultaba raro tener esos pensamientos pero como siempre, fue con la corriente y no prestó más atención de la necesaria. Se escuchó suspirando sin tener atención a lo que explicaba el profesor en la clase, era la última hora del día y quería que acabara ya, ¿era mucho pedir que al menos el profesor Cronos hablara con un tono que no diera sueño? Creía que sí.

Bajó la mirada y echó un vistazo a sus notas, pocas en comparación al resto de la clase, y se dispuso a aumentarlas aunque sea un poco (Si hacían un examen sorpresa al menos no estaría tan, tan mal), eso antes de que de la nada un papel doblado a la mitad apareció en la esquina de su mesa a mano de Sho, que no dejaba de mirar hacia el frente de la clase con una sonrisa en su rostro. El papel estaba escrito con la letra de Fubuki, el hermano de Asuka, y de inmediato una curiosidad de aquellas le invadió el cuerpo. Puede que Asuka no aprobara la mayoría de las cosas que hacía Fubuki pero a él le resultaban divertidas, el mayor tenía una gran imaginación e ideas para pasarla bien.

Leyó la carta

_[Hey! _

_Invitados, pásense esta invitación en este orden:_

_Asuka, Ryo, Daiki, Kensan, Rei, Edo, Jun, Sho y Judai (Judai, tu guarda esta carta hasta el final del día o si quieres vótala, pero antes destrúyela en 1000 pedazos para que no hayan pruebas)_

_Reunión al final de la escuela en la puerta este de salida. Escuché de un lugar genial hace poco inaugurado para pasar juntos la tarde ya que hacía tiempo no nos reunimos. El lugar es un secreto, se los revelaré en cuanto nos pongamos en marcha._

_¡Vamos chicos, no se pierdan la diversión!_

_PSDT: ¡Que los sirvientes de Satanás no pillen el papel muchachos!_

_F.T ;D ]_

Mentalmente Judai se rio, solo Fubuki podía llamar "sirvientes de Satanás" a los profesores. Lo siguiente que hizo fue guardar el papel obedeciendo las órdenes de Fubuki. ¿Qué lugar sería? No había oído de ninguno recién abierto, pero no podía sorprenderse, era increíble la cantidad de contactos que poseía el mayor de los Tenjouin así que decidió no seguirle dando vueltas al asunto. Ahora comprendía por qué Sho sonreía, y en cuanto vio la oportunidad cuando el peli celeste le dio una rápida mirada le sonrió, sonrisa que fue correspondida al instante antes de que ambos fijaran nuevamente su mirada al frente sin sacarse la expresión de emoción del rostro.

El mensaje que se mandaron con el gesto era mutuo y sincronizado

_Lo pasaremos genial_

Judai no se había dado cuenta que recién, gracias a la carta, había sacado de su cabeza el color verde esmeralda de los ojos de Johan, en tanto, los pensamientos fueron reemplazados por la idea de querer saber hacia dónde se dirigirían en cuanto acabaran las clases, exactamente en media hora.

¿El tiempo no podía pasar más rápido?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—No puedo esperar a ver a dónde nos llevará Fubuki, ¿qué piensas tu Judai? —Expresó Sho mientras ambos iban a paso rápido (medio corriendo) hacia el lugar de encuentro. Y es que el destino nunca estaba de su lado, fueron detenidos por el profesor Cronos por 5 valiosos minutos más otros dos por chocar con alguien y tener que ayudar a recoger sus cosas.

—¿Lo que pienso? —Respondió Judai con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que de un segundo a otro aceleró el paso— ¡Opino que nos apuremos para que no nos dejen, vamos Sho apura el paso!

—¡Oye!

Afortunadamente el par alcanzó justo a tiempo el punto de reunión antes de que el grupo se aburriera de esperar. Allí, frente a la salida rodeada de arbustos los asistentes a la junta de amigos eran: Fubuki (por supuesto), Asuka (para prevenir cualquier accidente o extravagancia que pudiera ocasionar su hermano), Rei, Kensan y Jun. Ryo y Edo habían faltado por tener que hacer un trabajo para la clase de ciencias por lo que pasaron de la invitación, en tanto, Daiki también faltó con la excusa de querer estudiar para física pero les había deseado que se divirtieran por él.

Judai notó que Fubuki parecía algo molesto por la ausencia de Ryo, pero no un enojo común. Ryo tenía que hacer tarea con Edo, ¿había algo malo?, al final se quedó con la conclusión de que estaba así porque Ryo era su mejor amigo y eran increíblemente cercanos, y le había afectado que faltara a una reunión que él había planeado con esfuerzo. No lo culpó, si Sho faltara a algo que hubiera planeado para que la pasaron todos juntos tampoco estaría del mejor ánimo.

—¿Ya nos dirás a dónde iremos Fubuki? —Preguntó Rei mostrándose muy emocionada, era la más joven de la pandilla y también la más expresiva.

En tanto, el castaño salió de su trance recuperando su usual buen humor.

—¿Ah? ¡Sí, vamos!, ya verán que les encantará—Dijo sonriendo ampliamente, el tono alegre de su sonrisa apenas llegando a sus ojos. Judai volvió a notar otro detalle, Asuka hizo una mueca ante cómo estaba actuando su hermano como si supiera qué le pasaba. De hecho, Fubuki había estado actuando diferente desde hacía semanas atrás, casi más alegre y activo en torno al hermano mayor de Sho, incluso más precavido.

Puede que él fuera una persona distraída, pero podía ser atento cuando quisiera. Quería preguntar qué le pasaba a su amigo pero sabía que era mejor callarse y ser prudente. A los momentos, los 7 se pusieron en marcha guiados por Fubuki quien daba todo el ambiente divertido metiéndose en las distintas conversaciones, Kensan y Sho reñían entre sí sobre cosas random mientras que Jun los regañaba por ser tan ruidosos, en tanto, Judai iba junto a Rei y Asuka conversando sobre la película más reciente en salir a las pantallas y las críticas que había recibido.

Caminaron por calles por un buen rato hasta llegar a un gran edificio negro con el nombre del lugar resaltado en morado brillante en un cartel al costado, una música fuerte sonaba del interior. Ninguno tuvo idea de qué clase de lugar era y Fubuki tampoco quiso revelar el secreto hasta que ellos mismos entraran y lo descubrieran. Cuando entraron, Rei primero al ser la más emocionada, todos se quedaron sin aliento mientras que el mayor de los Tenjouin sonreía victorioso ante tales reacciones, ¿cómo no, si eran tan divertidas? En ese momento supo que había hecho lo correcto al traerlos allí y, como para finalizar la presentación, extendió los brazos a modo dramático

—¡Bien, chicos. Libres son de ir a cualquier parte!

Sho tenía problemas para decir lo que pensaba porque todavía estaba conmocionado al igual que Kensan y Rei, mientras que Jun y Asuka se mostraban impresionados.

—E-Es increíble Fubuki—Dijo Judai tratando de oírse a través de todo el ruido ocasionado tanto por el volumen en la música como por las personas que no hablaban precisamente en un tono moderado

El lugar era un gran, gran salón con segundo piso accesible por una escalera. Estaba casi oscuro de no ser por las luces de muchos colores que iluminaban en diversos tonos y tiempos, des-sincronizándose un poco de la música que estaba a todo dar tocando un tema popular. Habían puestos de bebidas (sin alcohol para menores) y puestos de aperitivos a costo razonable, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los juegos, la serie de juegos ordenados estratégicamente alrededor del edificio, desde los más clásicos como uno de Pacman hasta los más modernos. Era increíble y ninguno de ellos tenía palabras para expresarlo. Al final, luego de salir del asombro inicial cada uno se fue por su lado para correr y alcanzar puestos en el juego de interés.

Judai fue más lento por estar embobado por el lugar, decidiendo que en vez de ir a por un juego de una vez era mejor explorar el área y luego ver. Además, el lugar (del cual no se había molestado en memorizar el nombre) tenía mucho que ofrecer.

—_Esto es fantástico—_Se susurró a sí mismo sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente.

Corrió hacia la escalera para ir al segundo piso, si el piso principal era así no podía imaginarse el superior.

Cuando hubo subido el último escalón no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos vieron. El área estaba por _mucho _más despejada y la música ambiental era más suave dada la finalidad de la habitación. Era un cuarto completo dedicado a juegos de baile y karaoke, había un mini-café y puesto de refrescos en una esquina que no hubiera sido vista de no ser porque estaban al lado de, al parecer, la atracción principal.

Una planta amplia, suficiente para que dos personas se pararan en ella e hicieran con libertad los movimientos que indicaba una figura humana de color azul. Había oído de ese juego, ¿Just dance? Algo así pero más moderno. Iba admirarlo más hasta que se dio cuenta de la figura familiar

—¡Johan! —Exclamó al reconocerlo, el aludido pareció darse cuenta que lo llamaban y solo le tomó unos segundo posar su mirada en él y abrirse paso entre la gente.

—¡Judai! Curioso encontrarte aquí—Se dieron la mano a modo de saludo y se sonrieron mutuamente.

—¿En serio? Vaya, ¿pero qué haces tú aquí? —Preguntó el castaño.

—Un antiguo cliente me invitó, pero se tuvo que ir y me dejó aquí de un minuto a otro—Confesó el peli verde con cierta vergüenza, luego volteó su mirada a otra parte y volvió a sonreír, señalando la pista ahora desocupada del Just Dance—¿Quieres bailar? Yo invito, tengo fichas de sobra.

_¿Fichas?_

—¿Eh? Oh, claro—Respondió Judai sonriendo, un inexplicable rosado en sus mejillas. También notó un cambio en los ojos de Johan, como si estuviera aliviado de que hubiera aceptado, ¿cómo había notado eso? La verdad es que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, no podían culparlo, eran muy llamativos.

Y como si fueran amigos de toda la vida (cosa que sucedió sorprendiendo a ambos, pero sin nombrarlo) se pusieron en sus puestos en la planta, Johan a la derecha y Judai a la izquierda, este último algo más nervioso de lo normal. No le hacía mucha gracia hacer el ridículo frente a la gente que se estaba acumulando detrás.

—Oye,—Decía una voz a otra— Mira que lindos se ven

—Sí, ¡el castaño se ve muy tierno!

—¿Y has visto al que está a su lado? Wow, lástima que tengo novio…

El sonrojo de Judai aumentaba conforme oía los comentarios de la gente atrás suyo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Johan le estaba hablando para decidir la canción a bailar.

—Hey, Judai—Fue el sexto intento del peli verde para llamar su atención y ya estaba algo frustrado, pero no enojado, supuso que le sería imposible enojarse con el menor que estaba a su lado. Que según veía, venía del colegio, ¿por qué estaba en un lugar como ese? No tenía ni idea, pero supo que estaba feliz de encontrárselo. Fue sino hasta el octavo intento que el castaño se avispó y le hizo caso.

—¿Te parece Airplanes? —Preguntó Johan, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa y vacilante.

En cuanto empezó la canción ni qué decir quién tomó la delantera desde el primer movimiento

Johan se movía con increíble fluidez, y Judai… bueno, él se esforzaba y disfrutaba de la música. Sin embargo, se encontró mirando al otro más de lo necesario y es que era imposible no hacerlo. Sus movimientos eran perfectos, incluso más que los de la figura que guiaba los pasos del baile en la pantalla. No podía igualar los pasos ni menos ir a un ritmo constante

—¡Escucha la música y siéntela!—Le aconsejó Johan apenas terminar un paso, para de inmediato seguir con el siguiente—Cada una tiene un ritmo, encuéntralo y síguelo. Vamos, ponlo en práctica.

Judai hizo lo que le dijeron, le costó mucho hacerlo pero al final terminó lográndolo después de bloquear todo sonido de las personas que los observaban, concentrándose más en la figura azul, continuando con los movimientos dejando también de prestar atención al tiempo, simplemente estaba disfrutando la nueva sensación que gracias a Johan pudo experimentar.

Cuando uno está inmerso en algo es casi imposible que otros te distraigan. Y era verdad, ni siquiera veía la sonrisa que le dedicaba Johan ni las miradas que este le daba.

En cuanto la canción terminó el castaño quedó aludido por el hecho de que se le había hecho corto.

—¿Tan poco duró la canción?—Le preguntó incrédulo a Johan cuando este se puso junto a él al bajar de la planta para dejar a otros el lugar. Sentía las miradas de varias personas que habían presenciado su baile pero las ignoró olímpicamente.

El mayor se rio por su comentario.

—Yo también siento lo mismo cuando bailo una canción que me encanta, ¿quieres beber algo? —Señaló al puesto de bebidas cercano.

—¿Siempre tratas así a la gente? Eres demasiado amable—Comentó Judai dándole un suave golpe en su hombro sin notar que por el rostro de Johan subió un rosado pálido—Quiero un jugo de manzana, yo lo pago, por algo me gano la mesada ¿no?

—No, lo siento. Ya me ofrecí—Rebatió el peli verde sacándole la lengua antes de salir corriendo—¡Gracias por decirme su orden!

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Oye!

Un rato después, luego de que Judai aceptara a regañadientes la bebida ambos se fueron a un rincón de la habitación para conversar. Así, ambos se explicaron el uno al otro el cómo habían llegado hasta ese lugar, mientras que la razón del castaño era más simple, la de Johan tenía toda una historia

—Mi amigo trabaja aquí pero en administración—Dijo tomando un sorbo de su jugo— Le enseñé a bailar para su boda así que me devolvió el favor dándome fichas gratis para usar los juegos de esta planta. Iba a quedarse conmigo para pasar el rato pero tuvo que irse porque lo llamaron

—¿Su jefe? —Trató de adivinar Judai

—Nop,—negó Johan sonriendo ante el pensamiento de lo que iba a decir— Lo llamó su esposa, la conozco, es una gran mujer pero es algo paranoica. Como él no había llegado a casa temprano se preocupó demasiado, y bueno, cuando se enteró de dónde estaba se enojó bastante por creer que hacía el vago y lo mandó a ir a casa para ayudarle con los niños, no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que tienen mellizos, y unos bastante inquietos. En serio, son como dinamita.

El otro se rio por la expresión usada— A mí me decían que era un terremoto—Logró sacar una risa del peli verde que le hizo sentir algo dentro, por lo que se apresuró a continuar—Creo que para ella debe ser duro pero interesante cuidar de dos niños—Comentó— Pero al menos él ya estará con ella ¿no?

—Exacto—Dijo Johan antes de mirar casualmente la hora en su reloj de muñeca, para luego abrir los ojos como platos— Oh, no. Bueno Judai, te veo mañana, más te vale que hayas estudiado las hojas que te di—Dijo Johan guiñando un ojo algo apresurado—Yo tengo mucho que hacer, debo irme antes de llegar tarde a una reunión. ¡Te veo mañana! No faltes— Dijo antes de salir corriendo.

El castaño sonrió mientras veía cómo el otro se alejaba hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajar por ellas saltando de dos en dos. Se veía en serio algo desesperado.

Se sentía raro estar con Johan. Demasiado raro. ¿Le habría contagiado alguna enfermedad? Ehhh, no.

—¡Hola Judai! ¿Teniendo diversión? —Dijo una voz detrás suyo. Casi gritó antes de darse cuenta que era Fubuki que lo miraba divertido, incluso distinguía picardía en sus ojos.

—Ehh, sí—Respondió recordando los momentos que había pasado con Johan después del baile—Solo conversaba con alguien

—Sí, lo vi—Comentó Fubuki mirando alrededor buscándolo—pero parece que se fue, no lo veo.

—Tenía cosas que hacer—Dijo automáticamente Judai repitiendo lo que le había dicho su instructor de vals

Fubuki hizo una mueca—qué mal, me hubiera gustado conocerlo. Sus pasos de baile eran increíbles—Y luego le sacudió el pelo—Pero tú tienes que esforzarte más, tal vez deberías pedirle clases—Bromeó sin malas intenciones, haciendo que el otro se riera con él.

—_No tienes idea—_Se dijo Judai dándole la razón a su amigo, casi hermano mayor.

—¿Y desde cuándo nos observabas? —Quiso saber el castaño menor con curiosidad mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida ¿Habría sido mucho?

—Lo suficiente como pare decir que ustedes dos se conocen de otra parte—Respondió Fubuki—Algún día debes presentárnoslo, apuesto a que agradaría a todos los de la pandilla

Puede que pareciera que Fubuki no era inteligente, cualquiera que pensara eso estaba en un completo error, era muy perceptivo, solo que no lo aparentaba.

—Ustedes dos se complementan—Fue lo que comentó Fubuki repentinamente mientras sonreía alegre, pero Judai no entendió a lo que se refería, ni tampoco tuvo tiempo de preguntarle porque el mayor ya se dirigía

—Será menor que nos vayamos, ¡mira que me retarán a mí si ustedes llegan tarde a sus casas!

-Fin del capítulo-

Ojalá les haya gustado. ¡Buenos días/tardes/noches!

[Lady of Duel: Yo también me pongo varias alarmas, y me retan por eso xD jaja, que feliz me siento de que te haya gustado y por esperar pacientemente (gracias). Cuando nuestro par favorito baile …¡Kyaaaa! Me emociono por escribirlo pero todavía no puedo uvu ¿Alzados? ¿En qué sentido? ¿qué significa? 8D *No tiene idea*]


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola chiquillos! Adivinen quién se dignó a hacer acto de presencia por aquí después de meses xD

Disclaimer: **Ni** los personajes (excepto Ocs), **ni** música **o** juegos que salgan aquí me pertenecen, solo me pertenece la historia.

[-hi- diálogo

_-hi- pensamiento en su mayoría]_

_Pido disculpas si la escritura es algo floja, hice lo mejor que pude pero este capítulo en opinión propia no me convence. Notas y respuestas a reviews anónimos abajo :)_

_¡Que tengan buena lectura! _

Capítulo 4

Conversaciones

Movimiento, música y pasos. Sus ojos cerrados disfrutaban de la melodía mientras sus pies iban al ritmo, siento tan consciente de su entorno como tampoco lo era, no veía nada, pero se sabía estar en una pista de baile con alguien a su lado. Poco después sintió unas manos juntándose con las suyas y una paz lo invadió cuando comenzó a ser guiado en toda la canción.

Una voz diciendo algo en su oído, tan familiar como irreconocible.

Luego vino otra voz, más alegre y misteriosa como si conociera el futuro, que le nombró algo que no entendió a la primera. Iba a pedir una explicación cuando-

¡CRASH!

Judai despertó y se paró de golpe en su cama, de inmediato dirigiendo alterado su mirada hacia el origen del ruido. Kuriboh, su gato, había votado del escritorio el vaso de leche que se había llevado anoche para dormirse más rápido. El minino maulló con lo que parecía culpa y saltó hacia él para pedir cariño y perdón.

—Está bien, yo limpio—Dijo mientras cumplía la petición, no muy seguro de que el animal entendiera aunque le gustara pensar que sí.

Se levantó para empezar lo prometido. No recordaba su sueño, e intentó recordarlo sin éxito por lo que al final se decidió por pensar en otra cosa. Cosa que fue el enigma que le había dejado cierta personita.

"Ustedes se complementan"

Eso era lo que había dicho Fubuki, y Judai no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Él no tenía mucha idea a qué se refería y tampoco el otro se lo había explicado. ¿Complementarse? ¿Con Johan? ¿Cómo era eso?

Esa mañana de miércoles mientras desayunaba frunció los labios ante la idea. Seguro se refería al baile que ambos habían hecho frente a todas esas personas esa tarde de diversión, sin embargo no parecía ser el caso.

Cuando minutos después se le acabó el cereal pensó que sería mejor preguntárselo directamente en la escuela así tuviera que insistirle un poco …o mucho, bueno, admitiéndolo él no era alguien muy paciente y Fubuki tampoco alguien que gustara de guardarse demasiado la cosas. Vería y comprobaría la resistencia del mayor de los Tenjoin, era un buen plan... y el único que tenía.

Plan que no haría si no llegaba a la escuela, cosa por la cual vio en el reloj colgado en la pared.

7:52

Muy tarde. Tardísimo.

Suceso que no era extraño. Simples cosas que siempre le pasaban.

Tomó aire. Se despejó la cabeza. Y se aclaró la garganta.

Era hora de correr.

Y rápido.

—¡Mamá me voy! —Exclamó mientras dejaba la loza usada en el lavaplatos a la velocidad de la luz antes de agarrar su mochila y correr hacia la puerta.

—Otra vez tarde, ¡que te vaya bien! Suerte con las clases de baile—Le respondió gritando su madre, Chiyoko, desde la otra habitación, y aunque Judai no podía verla sabía que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que decía "eres irremediable"

_Pero era su niño irremediable_. Pensó Chiyoko con dulzura acercándose a su ventana para esperar ver a su hijo correr.

El castaño no alcanzó a responderle antes de cerrar la puerta, para luego darse cuenta de la energía que le recorrió cuando la referencia a las clases de baile fue dada. En verdad quería ir esa tarde y demostrar que algo había aprendido.

Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso ya que debía llegar en 8 minutos a carrera a su colegio.

—¡Adiós mamá, saluda a papá por mí cuando despierte! —Gritó por última vez antes de partir.

* * *

Al final sí llegó tarde, le dieron tarea extra, Sho lo miró preocupado y Asuka lo regañó con la mirada pero el humor optimista que siempre tenía no se esfumó en toda la jornada. Ni siquiera cuando le fue imposible encontrar a Fubuki en la primera mitad del día, sin embargo "el que busca siempre encuentra", por lo que su esfuerzo dio frutos a la hora del almuerzo en el patio de comida (siempre tan lleno de gente) cuando vio la conocida cabellera castaña del mayor en una mesa junto a Ryo.

—Con que aquí estaban— Se dijo para sí mismo, segundos antes de esquivar a alguien que iba corriendo con su bandeja de comida.

No obstante la sonrisa en el hermano de Asuka parecía desaparecida. De hecho, ambos chicos parecían estar en una conversación seria. Ryo tenía el ceño fruncido en enojo y ¿fastidio? mientras Fubuki parecía exasperado y herido. Y eso lo desalentó y extrañó demasiado.

¿Era prudente seguir con su plan?

A metros de distancia Judai detuvo su andar sin atreverse a avanzar quedándose en medio de una multitud de estudiantes hambrientos. Había pasado mucho para evitar a los demás del grupo ya que siempre almorzaban juntos, así que no se extrañaría que lo estuvieran buscando siendo que él se había casi tragado su comida (y no con mucho estilo) antes de despedirse. Lo menos que quería en esos momentos era ser encontrado cuando deseaba una conversación a solas, y estar en medio del patio de comida quieto como roca no era ser discreto.

Tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos apenas se dio cuenta que Ryo, con expresión bastante cabreada, se terminó yendo dejando al otro castaño solo, solo minutos después de que él llegara a presenciar la escena. Judai se estremeció un poco al ver la mirada hosca en el mayor de los Marufuji.

Sin embargo no pudo reflexionar mucho sobre eso, Fubuki había reparado en su presencia y su sonrisa volvió a su cara automáticamente para después hacerle señas para que se acercara. Apretó sus labios, pues esa sonrisa no era real. No obstante obedeció. Se acercó a paso no muy relajado y se sentó en el asiento donde antes había estado el peli-azul.

—¿Qué haces ahí Judai? —Comenzó a decir Fubuki—Qué bueno que la multitud no te aplastó, siempre es tan difícil encontrar puesto a estas horas que-

—¿Qué pasó entre Ryo y tú? —Preguntó impulsivamente Judai en cambio, atragantándose casi de inmediato y tapándose la boca con ambas manos en signo de culpa.

¡¿Cómo podía preguntar eso?!

Por fortuna Fubuki no pareció enojarse sino divertirse por su curiosidad, y comenzó a hacer diseños con su dedo sobre la blanca mesa de plástico.

—Hay algunas cosas algo rotas entre nosotros… —Sus ojos se entrecerraron en un tono de dolor casi perfectamente oculto. Luego volvió a sonreír—Ya lo arreglaremos, riñas sin sentido, solo eso. Solo te pido que no se lo cuentes a los demás, por favor. —Pidió amable con toques de seriedad en su voz que Judai conocía bien. Lo usaba cuando necesitaba en serio que algo se cumpliera.

—Claro Fubuki—Un poco de la tensión en los hombros del Tenjoin se salió y este sonrió alegre.

—¡Gracias! Por cierto, ¿me buscabas para algo?

—¿Cómo puedes darme una sonrisa cuando hace un segundo tus ojos mostraban dolor?

Definitivamente debía de dejar de decir cosas sin pensar. Judai abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver la mirada perpleja del mayor. Sintió culpa y arrepentimiento. El mayor se irguió más en su silla, del mismo material que la mesa, y agachó un poco la cabeza, culpable. Judai empezó a tratar de disculparse casi con desespero. Nunca había querido hacer daño. Y nunca a alguien que siempre lo aconsejaba.

—Lo siento, en serio no-

—No, perdóname tu Judai. —Interrumpió Fubuki, alzando su mirada. —No fui sincero. Pero es mi forma de no derrumbarme, así que por favor no preguntes más, te lo pido. Es algo que solo yo puedo arreglar.

El castaño menor solo pudo cabecear con lentitud, un silencio amenazando con instalarse entre ellos. No sabía ni qué hacer ni cómo actuar.

—Lo siento—Volvió a decir, esta vez susurrando.

—Por favor tampoco te sientas culpable—Pidió el otro esta vez sonriendo con sinceridad, luego de suspirar y relajarse—¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? —Comentó casual y alentador. Intuía que Judai lo había estado buscando mucho, así que lo más probable es que _tenía algo _que preguntar, algo que tampoco era muy difícil de adivinar. Mentalmente se rió travieso. ¡Cómo le encantaban las situaciones así!

Mientras tanto, el nombrado estaba en un debate mental; con toda la conversación que habían tenido tal vez no sería el momento, podía mentirle y decirle que todo estaba bien o…

El castaño bicolor suspiró después de un minuto, rindiéndose. Había algo en la mirada del otro que le dio confianza, y podía ser que le sería de ayuda conversar todo aquello, así como también al otro le serviría desviar su cabeza de las cosas que le aquejaban.

—¿Cómo te lo digo? Por un sorteo que se ganaron mis padres debo aprender vals inglés y tomo clases de baile con el chico que viste ayer.

El mayor de los Tenjoin pareció sorprendido, ¿Así que eso era? Se puso en una pose como de detective bastante divertida— Bien, eso me explica por qué parecían tan cercanos.

—¿Cercanos? —Quiso saber Judai, extrañado— Pero si apenas nos conocemos desde el domingo…

—Había algo en sus miradas Judai—Dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa misteriosa—Y mi instinto no falla. Todavía no pasa lo que creo va a pasar pero seguro sucederá pronto, ¡te lo apuesto!

—¿Qué va a pasar? —Preguntó ansioso. ¡Sería mucho más fácil si Fubuki se lo decía de una!

Desafortunadamente el otro solo meneó un dedo en modo reprobatorio.

—No,no.

Y para peor empezó a sonar la campana. Era sabido por todos que el tiempo que les daban para almorzar era poco, pero ¿tan rápido había pasado la hora? Se había tardado demasiado en encontrar a Fubuki.

—Esto no es justo.—Reclamó Judai haciendo un puchero.

—Si te arruino el final será peor~

El castaño menor hizo una mueca y esperó hasta que el mayor de los Tenjoin se parara antes que él también hiciera lo mismo. No había obtenido lo que había querido, eso era más claro que el agua, y sin embargo había averiguado que en el grupo había una situación de tensión que amenazaba mucho. Si bien antes Fubuki y Ryo habían tenido sus diferencias, nunca se habían dirigido miradas como las que él vio, eran los mejores amigos, era casi imposible pensar que algo pudiera ocurrir entre ellos y era un amargo sabor en la boca saber que las cosas no estaban bien. Y como Fubuki le había dejado en claro que no quería que interviniera se decidió a mínimo estar siempre disponible para él, e iba a hacérselo saber cada vez que pudiera.

A paso rápido que iba acorde al ritmo de Fubuki ambos fueron juntos hasta tomar caminos distintos por los pasillos blancos de la escuela, su siguiente clase antes de salir era inglés, y realmente no quería enojar a la profesora por más que ella fuera amable. Trató de pensar en un recuerdo o evento feliz para no andar cabizbajo, y de inmediato a su mente llegó el hecho de que era miércoles y que debía ir a sus clases de baile. Volvería a ver a su profesor, Johan, o mejor dicho ahora amigo, ese título le quedaba mejor en su cabeza.

Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar al aula Judai recordó la sensación que sintió cuando Johan y él habían bailado juntos la tarde anterior. Se había sentido increíble. Y esperaba repetirlo esa tarde a pesar de que se suponía que ese día la mayoría del tiempo estarían con su interrogación de la ficha, dada por el peliverde para que aprendiera los orígenes del vals. La verdad era que se la había aprendido la noche anterior con ánimo, pues había disfrutado esa tarde y estaba con ganas de aprender algo nuevo que viniera de mano de su instructor.

Era como un deseo de no querer fallar.

* * *

**Fin del horario escolar. Salón Dragón Arcoíris.**

—Has llegado justo a tiempo—Lo recibió Johan en la entrada de su salón casi sorprendido.

Judai se fingió ofendido y se ahogó un jadeó de cansancio por la corrida que se había dado—¡Hey!

¡Podía llegar temprano si se lo proponía! ...A veces.

El peli verde rio y le dio la pasada—Entra, tenemos mucho que hacer. Puedes dejar tu mochila llena de carbón con forma de libros en esa esquina.

—Yo diría que son ladrillos…—Comentó el castaño dejando su bolso en el lugar indicado, admirando cómo todo estaba tan, tan divinamente limpio, ¿era su idea o el piso de madera resplandecía? ¿Johan había hecho limpieza?—Oye, ¿Iremos al mismo lugar de antes para hacer la interrogación de la ficha que me diste?— Preguntó en cambio, dándose la vuelta para ver a su instructor de vals sonreír. _Te mostraré que sí aprendí, _pensó él orgulloso.

Johan lo pensó un poco antes de responder, apoyándose en la pared y de paso arreglándose un poco su camisa blanca con bordes verdes, acción que Judai no pudo evitar ver y seguir el camino de la mano del mayor. Tal como otras veces el de ojos verdes usaba ropa cómoda pero adecuada para bailar, mientras que él hizo lo mismo ese día, prefiriendo usar una camiseta negra con jeans azules y zapatillas simples.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? —Preguntó ansioso, mientras daba vueltas por el lugar, localizando la radio que había visto desde el primer día.

—Me sorprende que estés tan entusiasmado—Respondió Johan sin realmente contestarle—¿Tendrá algo que ver con el día de ayer? —a Judai se le subió el calor a la cara y volteó la cabeza con disimulo esperando a que el otro terminara— Ah, bueno, supongo que no es importante—El instructor avanzó hasta estar a su lado, poniendo su mano en su hombro logrando que el menor lo mirara—Me alegra que vengas con ánimos y ganas. —Le dijo solo para que él escuchara, dedicándole una linda sonrisa que complementada con sus cálidos ojos verdes hicieron que Judai se avergonzara.

Y si antes Judai apenas si se había sonrojado ahora era definitivo. Estaba rojo.

Se sentía agradable pero era estúpido. Johan era su profesor y ya.

El castaño se sacudió la cabeza mentalmente. Había algo en esos ojos verdes que le gustaba, no lo hacían sentir incómodo como había sido cuando conectó miradas con Jun o medio intimidado como se sintió con el profesor Cronos. ¡Pero tal vez seguro que eso no era extraño! Le gustaban mucho los ojos color miel de Asuka, por ejemplo, y los celestes de Sho también tenían lo suyo. Pero en ellos no veía lo que tenían los que ahora observaba; los verde esmeraldas eran como un imán.

La vida era extraña.

—Instructor llamando a estudiante.

Judai salió de las nubes.

—¿Qué?

Johan ladeó la cabeza al ver la expresión perdida en el joven— Te estaba hablando.

—E-Eso imagino— El castaño dio una pequeña sonrisa que el otro inexplicablemente se quedó mirando. Por fortuna, él mismo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y ambos se pusieron distancia, cada uno por su lado. Irremediablemente avergonzados sin explicación. Bueno, la explicación estaba, Judai pensaba que él mismo estaba exagerando y dejándose llevar por series de la televisión mientras que Johan comenzaba a pensar que el ya nombrado estaba pescando un resfriado por lo que trataba de recordar dónde había dejado los remedios.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó. No quería forzar a alguien que necesitaba descanso, y a su parecer siempre era mejor prevenir.

—Sí, no te preocupes—Respondió Judai encogiéndose de hombros, auto-gritándose en su mente: _Dios mío, Judai, ¡respira!_— ¿Qué haremos hoy? —Dijo para desviar a un tema más amplio.

Lo cual hizo que en la cabeza del mayor sonara un 'Click' seguido de un pensamiento expresado en voz alta:

—¡Es cierto, es cierto! —Sobresaltó al otro, y, cuan liebre partió a buscar corriendo unos papeles que estaban en una habitación cercana, yendo y volviendo en tiempo record. —¡Lo había olvidado! —Agitó los papeles.

El castaño, desde su puesto en medio de la habitación estaba anonadado. Con los ojos de par en par en una pose estática.

Johan empezó su explicación hablando muy rápido.

—Me he puesto a pensar que tal vez debamos acelerar las clases de aprendizaje ya que sólo tengo 4 sesiones más para enseñarte el vals, y si le agregamos las prácticas… Iba a interrogarte sobre la ficha que te di pero veo que no hay tiempo, así que vamos con lo práctico ahora. Cambio de planes. —Dijo intentando sonar tan optimista que Judai casi se convence.

Casi.

—Me aprendí la guía en vano.

El peli verde hizo una expresión de vergüenza, mientras Judai lo miraba fijo con una cara que decía 'Podrías haberte dado cuenta del tiempo antes'

—Jeje, mis disculpas.

—Ajá.

—En serio lo siento.

—Ajá.

—¿Me perdonas?

—Ajá.

Johan ladeó la cabeza, mientras que Judai luchaba por mantener la pocker face

—¿Por el fin de los tiempos?

—Ajá.

—¿Seguro?

—…¿Ajá?

Ambos sostuvieron mirada antes de volver a reír, sin querer armando un juego entre ellos. Descubrieron que era fácil dejarse llevar.

—En verdad lo siento—Terminó por decir el mayor nuevamente al finalizar su risa. —Pero me parece excelente que te la hayas aprendido, en serio.— Siempre era agradable tener alumnos comprometidos, y más si eran como el joven frente a él...

El castaño ocultó la satisfacción de escuchar aquello y en cambio fue a otro tema— ¿Entonces hoy iremos a los pasos básicos?

—Sí—Asintió el peliverde. —Bastante sencillo, veremos posturas y tiempos. ¿Me puedes decir qué compás usaremos?

— ¾—Respondió Judai recitando lo que decía la guía. Esa era una pregunta sencilla y de las primeras cosas que se había aprendido.

Johan sonrió— O sea…

—¿Contaremos del uno al tres… mientras ehh, bailamos?

—Excelente,—Afirmó — y como debes saber, no hay pausas en este baile en lo que respecta a compás, como en la salsa. —Complementó, viendo que el otro estaba atento— Ahora dame tu mano.

Por lo que parecieron minutos pero que en realidad fueron segundos el tiempo se detuvo para Judai.

—¿Qué?

—Me has oído. —Johan le tendió la mano y él la tomó, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Su mano estaba tibia, al igual que la suya. De pronto recordó algo

—Mi hora de confesar que en la guía no decía nada de la postura correcta…

El peli verde le guiñó— Eso es porque lo enseño yo. Vamos.

Acto seguido, lo acercó más así mismo y a su lado izquierdo elevó sus manos entrelazadas hasta la altura de sus hombros, mientras que su mano derecha se colocó en el omóplato del castaño, el cual nunca antes había compartido una posición así con alguien. Era algo completamente nuevo.

—En esta ocasión seré el líder. Recuerda, espalda erguida y rodillas sin bloquear—Señaló Johan, Judai esforzándose por cumplirlas. —Ahora, seguiremos el compás, como yo guío trata de seguir mis pasos. El primer tiempo siempre es el más fuerte, el segundo y el tercero más débiles.

—¿S-Sin música? —Dijo el menor ¿Y si se equivocaba?

El mayor asintió—Necesito que te acostumbres a los pasos básicos primero.

Johan se movió a la derecha suavemente, acarreando a Judai consigo.

—Un…dos…tres. —Contaba. Se movieron poco a poco, sin embargo, el castaño estaba demasiado tieso y a veces se equivocaba hacia qué lado ir, lo que dificultaba a su vez el movimiento de su instructor.

El joven de 17 años no podía evitar pensar que Johan lo estaba sosteniendo muy firme, y la cercanía lo estaba empezando a volver nervioso. No podía concentrarse, lo intentaba, pero no podía. No estuvo consciente de la realidad hasta que sintió pisar algo

—Auch

Había pisado a Johan.

—¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó, tratando de separarse inútilmente, pues el mayor no se lo permitió.

—Sigamos—Lo tranquilizó él sin perder la sonrisa. —Relájate, el otro día te dije que sintieras la música, ahora te pido que sientas el ritmo que te voy pasando. Cierra los ojos Judai…

Obedientemente el nombrado hizo caso, dudoso al principio. Y el baile siguió, Johan comenzó a moverse otra vez, y la firmeza con que lo sostenía aumentó.

"Relájate"

Lo guió en dirección y velocidad sin dejar de contar el compás.

—Un, dos…tres. Un…dos, tres. Otra vez.

Judai no sabía dónde pisaba, pero de alguna forma sabía que era seguro.

—Un…dos, tres…un, dos tres…

El nerviosismo se fue.

De pronto se hizo más consciente de su entorno. Solo siguió la corriente y se sintió… libre. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde entonces, apretó más su mano en la del mayor buscando más comodidad apenas notando que la cara del otro se acercaba a la suya. Y sin esperarlo su mano derecha, que estaba a la altura de sus hombros, entrelazada con la izquierda de Johan, se elevó más y lo invitó a darse una vuelta. La hizo y se sintió ligero.

Y sin embargo el baile se acabó de inmediato, obligándolo a abrir los ojos sin encontrarse con la mirada del otro, pues este ya se había separado.

—¿Terminó la cl-

—¿Tienes algún e-mail? —Interrumpió Johan antes de que él pudiera decir algo más. Dándose vuelta pero evitando mirarlo a los ojos, sonaba alegre pero ocultaba algo— Para mandarte melodías y que así avancemos más rápido. —También parecía tenso. Judai iba a preguntar sobre su actitud, no obstante el recuerdo de Fubuki diciéndole que no se metiera en sus asuntos lo detuvo ¿le pasaría lo mismo a Johan? Pero si antes había estado tan bien…

* * *

Cuando Judai iba camino a casa, iba mirando en su celular el mail que había grabado en la memoria. Había disfrutado mucho la clase y realmente quería repetir la experiencia, recordaba con especial memoria el giro que había hecho mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

Se detuvo en mitad de la vereda y sin importarle que otras personas lo vieran (y tampoco es que le importara en circunstancias normales) dio un giro rápido, para después reírse de sí mismo.

-Fin del capítulo-

Y he aquí cómo esta persona que es muy lenta para escribir ha publicado un nuevo capítulo, ¡al menos al fin esos dos tórtolos bailaron! (cofSinMúsicaCofYJudaiTropezandoCof)

He calculado que serán más o menos 10 capítulos, como mucho 12. Así que aún queda ehhh, mucho, me doy cuenta que apenas sí he avanzado la historia pero trataré de pensar positivo y me daré ánimos para no dejarla en el olvido :D Por casi último, el próximo capítulo desde un punto de vista cercano a Johan, demasiado Judai hasta ahora :9 Yendo a otro punto (again), ya salí del colegio este viernes pasado (el 18) así que tendré más tiempo para escribir.

¡Gracias a todas las personitas que comentaron y también a las que siguen leyendo este fic! *Les da dulces de regalo de navidad* (yei!)

Psdt: Como siempre, cualquier dato extra que quieran compartirme sobre vals inglés o bailes en general, sería muy bien bienvenido :) ¿alguien aquí que haya ido a alguna academia? ¿Cómo enseñan las cosas los profesores?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Respuestas a anónimos (porque estoy casi segura que a los que tienen cuenta les respondí por interno):

Kathe: Acepto totalmente la culpa de mi demora xD soy una lenta lenteja con este fic, pero espero este capítulo haya salido decente, jajjajaja, ¡gracias por comentar! y sobre el jugo de manzana, ¿quién no ama el jugo de manzana? ¡Judai no podía no pedirlo!

Guest: Sí, todavía vivo y me doy de vez en cuando unas vueltas por aquí n_n Gracias por comentar y no te preocupes, trataré con todo para que este fic no quede en el olvido, i promise :)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y hasta aquí llega la actualización de hoy, comenten si quieren hacerme saber qué les pareció (en mi caso, a mí no me convenció xD) ¡Bye y unas muy muy muy felices fiestas! ¡Y obviamente un gran año nuevo! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: **Ni** los personajes (excepto Ocs), **ni** música **o** juegos que salgan aquí me pertenecen, solo me pertenece la historia.

[-hi- diálogo

_-hi- pensamiento en su mayoría]_

Gracias por los reviews :) Y perdón la demora, no fue la intención, primera actualización de este fic este año y es por más de la mitad de este… Ay, qué vergüenza. ¡Es hora de cambiar eso! *Se arremanga las mangas de su chaleco* ¡Manos a la obra!... ¡Y ojalá dure! :'D

¡Que tengan buena lectura! ¿Alguien tiene alguna sospecha de lo que le pasó a Johan?

Capítulo 5

Lo que sientes

Johan estaba confuso aún en la mañana siguiente después de esa última clase.

Lo único que sabía que algo en él pasaba, y no entendía ni el por qué.

Pero una cosa era segura, no era como si aquello le era desconocido… aún años de no haberlo sentido. Uniendo los hilos poco apoco con experiencias anteriores solo le tomó hasta la tarde saber qué era lo que podría estar pasándole. Y no le agradaba mucho. Porque si había algo a lo que él temiera era caminar por terreno impredecible.

En una pista de baile podías hacer lo que quieras, puedes hacer lo que quieres según tú percepción ya sea solo, en pareja, en grupo… íntimo o casual, a veces tu decidías, otras veces de daban solas. Sus padres solían decir que cuando bailaban se sentían en sintonía, y de pequeño se decidió a buscar con quien tener igual situación. Tener la sensación reconfortante de tener a alguien en brazos, con ondas acogedoras pasearse por su cuerpo e ideas que se salen de control…

Lo que sintió brevemente con Judai, casi al final del baile que habían compartido la tarde anterior. Quizás no como se lo imaginaba, pero estaba seguro que había algo allí que no acostumbraba a sentir.

Y sabía que aquello no era amor, no todavía, no tan profundo. Lo percibía como un imán que podía o no aumentar su fuerza. Y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no tenía dudas.

Sería mejor si se tomara las cosas con calma y ver qué pasaba después.

—Johan Andersen, mira dónde te metiste—Se regañó, dignándose a levantarse de la cama y tomar su celular de encima del velador, notó que era temprano y que además había varios mensajes de amigos hechos alrededor de sus viajes en su bandeja de entrada. Interesado y para hacer tiempo empezó a leerlos uno a uno, hasta que en específico uno lo hizo abrir bien grande los ojos.

[¡Oye!, llego a la ciudad en unos días ¿te ofreces a darme un tour?]

* * *

—Judai, ¿qué escuchas? —Preguntó Sho curioso, mirando cómo su mejor amigo estaba… extrañamente relajado, en el sentido de que ya lo veía cerrar los ojos y perderlo hasta que tocaran la campana.

El aludido pestañeó con fuerza para salir de su ensoñación— Instrumentales.

—Instrumentales relajantes si te ves a punto de dormir—Bromeó el peli celeste al ver la cara media somnolienta— No sé si deberías escuchar eso a esta hora de la mañana.

—Puede ser—Prosiguió a sacarle la lengua— Quería escuchar, me tenté.

Sho enarcó una ceja un tanto confundido y le sacó un audífono del oído, antes mirando a la profesora encargada, encontrándola escribiendo algo en la pizarra. Solo bastó unos segundos en los que tuviera el artefacto en su oreja.

—¡Mis padres bailaron esta canción para abrir su boda!—Susurró lo más fuerte que podía, tarareando un poco la melodía.

—¿Qué? —Judai abrió la boca en forma de "o"

—Mira qué coincidencia— Continuó Sho riéndose de su expresión lo más discreto posible para no llamar la atención.—_Aria de la Suite _de Bach, creo. ¿En qué tono está?

—Oh, en…—Revisó su reproductor—Umm, re mayor.

No debería haberle extrañado que Sho la conociera sabiendo que en su casa se escuchara música clásica, y se preguntó qué otras canciones podría reconocer de las que le había mandado Johan.

—Quién diría que estabas escuchando este tipo de instrumentales— Comentó el menor de los Marufuji— Mi familia tiene que ver en algo, mi madre conversa bastante con la tuya.

En ese comentario el castaño vio la oportunidad perfecta para contarle a Sho todo lo que le pasaba, quizás desde el principio hasta el final si alcanzaba, pues ya no podía estarle ocultando algo que, ya había decidido, no debería de sentir vergüenza. Después de todo, el peli celeste siempre estuvo con él, en buenas y malas, y el pensamiento de ello lo hizo sonreír. Vaya que era estúpido por no pensar eso antes.

—No es larga historia, verás-

—Hey,— Escucharon una voz cercana, perteneciente a Jun que los miraba con ceño fruncido— Cállense.

Sho resopló—Qué simpático— Dijo haciendo una mueca, mientras Judai miraba curioso al pelinegro, en absoluto aturdido por su comentario.

—Ni siquiera estábamos molestando...

—¡Claro que sí lo hacían señores Yuki y Marufuji, presten atención a la clase!

Bien ambos pudieron haberse parecido a dos gatos a los que se les echa agua fría al escuchar el portazo que la profesora hizo en sus mesas a la par que les dirigía una mirada llena de fuego.

—¡S-Sí señora!/¡P-Por supuesto!

—¡Señorita para ustedes!

Los dos asintieron repetidas veces y sonrieron nerviosos, viendo cómo su profesora se calmaba un poco hasta que solo los miraba con una mirada molesta.

—Si van a hablar de música sería preferible que no lo hicieran durante mi clase de filosofía, ahora, ¿qué tal si ambos van a la pizarra y me hacen la tabla de verdad del ejercicio escrito?

_"Auch_" Pensaron Sho y Judai al ver el gran párrafo puesto a sus disposiciones. Todas las miradas de la clase estaban fijas en ellos y no pasó mucho para que ambos enrojecieran un poco de vergüenza mientras pasaban adelante.

El castaño le lazó una última mirada a Jun antes de tomar el plumón de la mesa del profesor, este le dio una mirada de: Se- Los- Dije/ Les- Pasa- Por- No- Hacerme- Caso

Judai ahogó un gemido, ¡bien pudo haber sido más específico!

Bueno, al menos esperaba no dejar un desastre en la pizarra. ¿Qué se supone que era una tabla de la verdad? Miró a su mejor amigo y lo vio con una cara que pedía ayuda a gritos, él mismo no estaba mejor y... bien, de esa no iban a escapar.

* * *

A pesar de aquel incidente el día pasó relativamente tranquilo. A la hora del almuerzo el castaño se armó de valor y decidió contarles a Sho, Jun, Asuka y Rei mientras que los demás estaban en camino hacia el lugar donde siempre se reunían. De reacciones diferentes, la verdad no resultó nada de otro mundo, Asuka hizo notar que seguro le iría bien y Rei lo felicitó por ser el elegido para representar a su familia, emocionada por un tema que le apasionaba tanto como lo era el baile, a pesar de nunca pasar de hacerlo ocasionalmente en fiestas.

—Bienvenido sea un misterio menos—Expresó en cambio Jun mirándolo con una sonrisa de medio lado quien cruzado de brazos e inclinado en su silla parecía bastante divertido por lo descubierto.

—Me alegra saber que ahora es uno menos que oculta las cosas—Suspiró Sho sonriendo aliviado, un tanto triste rememorando cierta situación.

—Perdón…—Se apresuró a disculparse Judai, recordando lo esquivo que había sido con su mejor amigo. No había querido que este se hubiera sentido excluido.

—Tranquilo, no es como si estuvieras obligado a contarnos esto— Comentó Asuka, viendo y sospechando la situación que ambos tenían, por lo que prefirió desviar un poco la conversación para que ellos se aclararan mejor las cosas cuando tuvieran mejor oportunidad —Por demás, —Agregó dedicándole una sonrisa, mientras se despejaba de la frente un mechón de pelo rubio—te ayudaremos cada que podamos.

Rei de inmediato se ofreció entusiasta y le dedicó un guiño travieso, cosa que hizo que Jun resoplara y se burlara. Acción que provocó que recibiera un codazo por parte de la pelinegra.

—¡Bailo bastante bien!

—Vaya que recuerdo la ocasión que me pisaste con tus tacones.

—¡Esa vez fue un accidente!

—Ustedes, paren— Los detuvo Asuka a modo de regaño, para después dedicarse a su almuerzo que tiempo atrás ya había sido olvidado. Ambos chicos de cabellera negra hicieron un sonido enfurruñado y se dedicaron a lo suyo. En tanto, Judai y Sho que habían estado de espectadores decidieron que esa paz era bien recibida así que llevaron la corriente.

En la mesa que compartían se llenó de un momentáneo silencio mientras ellos degustaban sus alimentos.

—Sho—Volvió a decir Asuka esta vez con un tono... preocupado, llamando la atención de los presentes—¿Cómo está él? —El ambiente se volvió más serio una vez todos analizaron la pregunta, cada uno sabiendo a qué se refería. No era fácil mantener las cosas como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, porque de una u otra manera se mostraban señales.

El menor de los Marufuji sintió la mirada de todos sobre él y guardándose el estremecimiento de ser el centro de atención prefirió suspirar derrotado—Uh... eso...pues, Ryo ha estado bastante molesto últimamente. Lo hubieras visto esta mañana…

Judai juntó sus labios en una línea por tal información, pasando desapercibido por el momento.

—¿Alguien sabe lo que pasó entre Fubuki y Ryo? —Preguntó, ya sabía que había algo roto entre ellos, pero le sonaba más que simple pelea.

—Suelen tener riñas, ¿no? —Jun tomó un sorbo de su bebida pensativo, serio.

—Pero esta vez se siente diferente—Se explicó el castaño, recordando la mirada de dolor que había visto en el castaño mayor cuando conversó con él. Miró a Asuka, ella era bastante perceptiva en los detalles y su hermano seguro era un libro abierto, debía de saber algo más que ellos ignoraran.

Sho suspiró y le lanzó una mirada ya sin hambre a su comida.

—Nunca vi a Ryo tan frustrado. En verdad. No quiere hablar de ello, se encierra más, digo, nunca fue muy abierto pero ahora… no sé.

—He tratado de conversar con mi hermano también—Confesó Asuka— Tampoco hubo mucho resultado.

Rei, que había estado callada desde que el tema empezó se removió incómoda, manteniendo la mirada baja, mirando su chaqueta roja como si fuera lo único que pudiera mirar.

—Se siente extraño conversar de esto a espaldas de ellos.

—Pero también se siente extraño como ellos se aíslan cada vez más—Debatió Jun luego de un suspiro. —Esto empezó hace unos días, y piénsenlo, ellos no quieren que nos entrometamos y es respetable. Propongo dar tiempo, han sido amigos hace mucho—Miró a Sho y Asuka esperando una comprobación— Desde luego tienen desacuerdos, pero creo que van a salir de esto. El otro día los vi pelear—Confesó— Y con eso pude ver que es algo en que no podemos entrometernos. Es algo más… _personal._

Hubo un breve silencio en el que todos se quedaron pensando en sus palabras, Judai vio que Jun volvía a su comida, que Rei miraba un punto indefinido, y que algo pareció haber hecho click en Sho y Asuka. El pelinegro había dicho que era algo personal, y poco a poco, empezó a pensar hasta hacerse una idea de lo que era. Por otro lado, sus nervios estaban de punta, y recordó inconsciente lo relajado y bien que había estado en la mañana por la música que Johan le había mandado.

* * *

Jueves. Viernes. Sábado. Domingo.

El resto de la semana pasó inevitable, y con ella una extraña calma. Los ánimos con respecto a la conversación compartida ese día en el almuerzo fueron amainando a pesar de seguir en una atmósfera de inquietud, pues entre Fubuki y Ryo, si bien ya para el viernes se hablaban había un desliz de recelo que se notaba de vez en cuando. A sus propios modos, cada uno intentó acercarlos un poco para que no se rehuyeran, aunque bastó solo un comentario de Ryo para que desistieran.

Por otro lado para ese último día de clases, y entre tantos nervios, Judai notó que la música que le mandó Johan ya no le ocasionaba sueño sino más bien calma. Y grata fue su sorpresa cuando, además, recibió un mensaje de cierto peli verde que terminó por alegrarle la tarde.

_[Johan: Hola! :) Espero hayas tenido un buen día, nos vemos mañana]_

Al verlo Judai había sonreído y tecleado (extrañamente) emocionado una respuesta.

_[Gracias, para ti también! Hasta entonces Johan. Por cierto, he escuchado la música que me enviaste, ¡ahora sí voy preparado!]_

Y le gustó imaginarse, antes de ir a dormir, que el otro había sonreído.

Optimista, se levantó temprano el día indicado, sin esperarse que sus clases del sábado estarían algo diferente de las anteriores, especialmente si te encuentras con un cocodrilo recibiéndote en la puerta como salido de una película de terror. ¡Qué broma le había hecho Johan! Había pensado; Luego del susto inicial se había dispuesto a pasar y esperar hasta que el peli verde notara su presencia, solo para ver que el animal antes inmóvil movió la cabeza siguiéndole con la mirada imperturbable. El castaño quedó como piedra.

Oh por Ra se movía.

Judai palideció. El cocodrilo pestañeó. Judai hizo un grito ahogado.

¡Oh por Ra en verdad era un cocodrilo!

Abrió la boca para gritar pero fue detenido por una mano sobre su boca, cuando se giró se encontró con un tipo de pelo negro y ojos azules profundo, y a pesar de estar uno tapado por vendas podía sentir como si no hubiera mucha diferencia, y además, curiosa le fue su vestimenta, consistente en un estilo que le recordó mucho a un vaquero, solo que más aventurero y salvaje. Por demás- y momentáneamente olvidándose del reptil que olisqueaba su pierna- ¿quién era y qué hacía en el salón de baile de Johan?

El hombre, de quizás unos veinte y tantos, sonrió—Así que tu eres Judai— Dijo en un acento ligeramente australiano—No te preocupes por Karen, es inofensiva si le caes bien.

¿Si le caía bien?

Judai miró a la cocodrilo junto a sus piernas, que lo miraba esta vez con una expresión indescifrable.

—Uff, qué bien que le agradas.—Expresó con alivio.

_"No noto la diferencia" _Pensó el castaño con un sudor frío en su espalda.

—En fin,—Continuó diciendo el extraño liberando su boca— mi nombre es Jim, Jim Cook. Amigo de Johan. Y esta...—Señaló al cocodrilo—es Karen.

Judai lo miró con curiosidad, así que era un amigo de Johan...

—Judai Yuki—Sonrió y le tendió la mano—Ummm, aprendiz de Johan—El otro le siguió el gesto y se saludaron.

—Y amigo, supongo—Dijo el otro con una sonrisa especial.

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del castaño—Así creo...

El ruido de pasos hacia ellos los distrajo y vieron cómo Johan llegaba desde el pasillo

—Jim, es algo tarde, ¿sabes si llegó Ju... ?—Los vio Oh, veo que ya se presentaron—Miró sus manos juntas y abrió la boca para decir algo, inútilemente, pues no le salió palabra. Jim ahogó una risa. Judai, en tanto, sin darse cuenta se quedó cautivado con la vestimenta del instructor de baile, unos pantalones negros medianamente ajustados, mismo color tenía su camisa algo pegada al cuerpo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía segundos después la vergüenza lo hizo desviar los ojos. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada de Johan sobre las manos que él y Jim tenían unidas. Lo más casual que pudo las soltó e hizo una sonrisa pequeña.

—¿Empezamos la clase?

Fue torpe en un principio teniendo a Jim como público, así como también tuvo su propia torpeza entremedio. Sin embargo, cuando se estabilizaron las cosas mejoraron y no importaba demasiado uno que otro error. Siguiendo el ritmo del 1, 2, 3 perdieron la cuenta. Más de una vez invirtieron posiciones. Más de una vez se dieron sonrisas secretas. Y más de una vez sintieron lo que sintieron la vez anterior.

Ese fue el momento en que todo pareció volverse en cámara lenta.

Cuando la serie de canciones que Johan había puesto en su radio terminó, se extrañaron bastante. Fue cuando debían de empezar con la segunda parte destinada a remarcar posiciones y pasos que no eran lo suficientemente marcados, vistos en la prueba del inicio. Estando a punto de irse el castaño no pudo evitar preguntarse si todo aquello era suficiente.

—¿Crees que con tres clases alcanzamos? —Preguntó con expresión dudosa cuando vieron que la hora estaba a punto de acabarse, vale que era cierto que Johan era un buen profesor, pero una cosa era el instructor… y lo otro era el alumno. Por los Dioses que sabía que a veces podía mandarse un fiasco en el momento menos esperado. Ya en su cabeza tenía la imagen de él bailando para después tropezar con sus propios pies, chocando con otra pareja y hacer todo el efecto dominó, por agregar que su madre ya le había dicho que era un sitio de gala, y por consiguiente etiqueta obligatoria. Normalmente su personalidad optimista no permitía que dudas inundaran su mente, o al menos no tan seguido.

No obstante sus pensamientos negativos fueron interrumpidos por una mano sobre su hombro y unos ojos verdes.

—Tengo... tengo una idea si te sientes inseguro.

Judai lo miró y sintió mariposas en el estómago.

* * *

—¿En serio crees eso Jim? ¿Hice bien en programar clases extra? ¡Ni siquiera lo pensé!

El aludido se encogió de hombre mientras hacía una caricia floja a Karen— Hey, noté que se gustan mutuamente, capaz que llegue más lejos si das tiempo. Aunque si no lo intentas, ¿qué te puedo decir yo? Toma la oportunidad para conocerlo.

Johan se quedó pensativo

—...Tal vez pueda intentarlo...

Porque en la vida uno podía vivir mil experiencias basándose en las acciones que se tomaran cada día. Si continuaba, no sabía qué pasaría, pero trataría de no arrepentirse.

—En fin, iré a dormir al sofá, gracias por recibirme Johan.—Escuchó al de acent australiano retirarse de su habitación.

—No hay de qué Jim.—Se pasó una mano por la frente para despejarse el pelo—me alegra que hayas venido. Hace mucho no te veía.

Escuchó la risa del otro—¡Como si las video llamadas no fueran nada!— Johan también rió, ¡no podían culparlo si le gustaba hablar con su mejor amigo! Lo hacía sentir bien y vivo, de una forma distinta a como había sido con cierta persona.

Tomó su celular y, en un momento de atrevimiento, envió un mensaje. Se había prometido no arrepentirse e iba a tomar iniciativa.

_[Judai, ¿tienes libre el domingo?]_

**-Fin del capítulo-**

Pequeño relleno improvisado porque estoy tan perdida con la historia que apenas la puedo continuar (Auch) Con este capítulo se cierra la primera semana de las clases de Judai, que solo le queda otra y ya vendrá su momento de enorgullecer a nuestro querido Johan xD Quedan cinco capítulo más en proceso de escritura... solo espero no tardarme otro año en sacar el siguiente. Y sí, Johan tiene a Jim como best friend, nada como esos amigos para ayudarte directa o indirectamente. Ahhh, Ryo y Fubuki en verdad que tienen problemas xD en todo caso es algo secundario, no tomará parte de la trama central si se lo preguntan. ¿Hay alguien siquiera leyendo esto? :'D Por favor, háganmelo saber

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
